Captured and Contained
by Gwinny
Summary: Guinevere is a witch who is the only one who has ever escaped from Camelot. King Arthur is determined to get her back. AU and OOC
1. Prologue

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted my other stories. I've had this story on my computer for ages but lost the muse to keep writing but it has now returned. _

Merlin belongs to the BBC and its creators.

Prologue

'But dad I don't want to marry Merlin, he's my friend.'

'Guinevere, you do not have a choice in this you are a girl and girl's never have a say in their lives. You will do as you're told.'

Gwen knew the only reason that her father wanted her to marry Merlin was so that he could enjoy the wealth that Merlin's family would give her family as a bride price. Money that her family would get in trade for her as his wife. Gwen felt like a horse, no wait, a horse had more freedom. At least a horse could run with its rider. Gwen was restrained in every way, she was a witch but couldn't use her magic lest she be caught and killed. She was a woman who had to live under the strict rules of society and follow everyone's bidding. Whether it was right or wrong.

Listening to her father she could hear the tone of his voice which brokered no argument. She couldn't have her say no matter what she felt. She ran down to the river to have at least a moment of freedom. She would have to obey she would have to marry her friend no matter what either of them felt.

Sitting on a rock by the river Gwen felt somebody watching her. She looked up and saw a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at her. He was dressed in fine clothes and looked like a warrior. She knew immediately that he had to be a noble and someone very important. Gwen's eyes locked on his and she just stared. He crossed the river and came towards her.

'Hello, what's your name?'

'My name is Guinevere but everyone calls me Gwen.'

'I like Guinevere it is a beautiful name just like its owner.'

'Thank you, that's very kind of you, what's your name?'

'I'm Arthur.'

Arthur didn't want to let on that he was the Prince of Camelot he just wanted to get to know this very beautiful girl. He knew she must live in the village that was close by. This village was part of Camelot and hopefully he'd be able to return again.

Gwen was admiring him in silence and soon they began to talk to each other about what they liked. Gwen revealed that she liked sewing and being with her friends. Arthur told her that he liked collecting weapons and hunting. They stayed together for about two hours and Gwen knew that sadly she had to leave.

'I hate for this to end.' Gwen said.

'It doesn't have to.'

She went to protest but she was silenced when his mouth covered hers, commanding and brimming with all the desire she ached for. She clung to him as he pushed her back onto the rock. The rock was hard and hot beneath her, but so was the man stretched out beside her. Without breaking the kiss his hands slid down to cup her breasts.

'No,' Gwen managed to gasp out as her sanity returned.

'Yes,' he said catching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

Resistance was laughable when all she wanted was more of his touch and his kiss. And he granted that wish by lowering his mouth once more.

She suddenly heard her brother calling her name and she pulled away from him.

'Stop! I've got to go.' Without another word she scrambled off the rock and ran all the way back to her house, in her room, she realized that she'd never forget this stolen moment with a stranger.

Prince Arthur Pendragon strode into his father's royal office, wishing he were anywhere but here.

'Arthur I heard you were gone this afternoon, you know I don't like it when you just take off.'

'Father, I must have some freedom.'

As usual, his father scowled at this remark. For years the King had never understood why Arthur felt so compelled to be alone, he should spend more of his time in Camelot with his duties. Anything that took Arthur away from his official duties was inconsequential.

Arthur thought back to the interesting diversion he'd had this afternoon by the river, going back there could prove interesting. He'd never met a woman who he'd shared such explosive passion with. Even now his body stirred at the memory of holding her in his arms.

If someone hadn't have called her name, there was no telling how far she would have let him go.

'Well, the witchfinder went out this afternoon and brought back another witch, apparently she was openly practicing magic by creating a spell to watch someone in the river. She is something of a beauty so maybe I'll keep her for a couple of days instead of executing her straight away.'

As the witchfinder brought her in Arthur froze. No! It couldn't be her.

But it was.

The beautiful woman the witchfinder had in chains was the same one he'd kissed to distraction earlier this afternoon.

Just a couple of hours ago he'd tasted this witch's full, sensual lips. He'd held the weight of her lush breasts in his hands.

King Uther, unaware of the fury building within Arthur, took her chains and wrapped them around his hands. 'Well you are quite the beauty, I think I'll keep for myself until I have you executed.'

Gwen turned her eyes towards Arthur hoping that he would somehow save her but she just found herself looking into hard and cold blue eyes.

Damn her for her powers! He couldn't believe that he'd actually kissed a witch. After today, he would make sure to never make the same mistake again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prince Arthur Pendragon had never really lost his temper in his life, but he was now moments from doing so. He flung off his jacket on to a chair so harshly that the buttons pinged off of his jacket onto the wood.

The urgent meeting was over and he was now going to be King. Camelot would forever change. He wasn't ready for this to happen yet, he'd thought he would have plenty of more years before he'd be called to his duty.

He thought about _her _again and how much he hated _her._ When she'd been captured she'd been taken to his father's rooms and while he hated witchcraft he couldn't let her be taken by his father. When he'd gone to rescue her he found the guards had been knocked out and she'd fled. They had underestimated her powers. For one so young they'd expected a witch who was still learning her powers but she was obviously a lot more powerful and controlled.

He hadn't seen her in almost a year but he'd thought of her often and whenever he did guilt, rage and desire burnt within him. He wanted nothing to do with her. Yet he still wanted her more than he'd ever wanted any other woman.

He was determined that he was going to find her and make her pay. Pay for being a witch and pay for managing to escape Camelot.

He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow when he would be crowned King. He wasn't sure whether he'd make a good King. Though he'd done his duty to Camelot by sitting in on required meetings, he'd paid little attention to what he would someday become. Dammit, he didn't want to be King yet. But one thing he did want was Guinevere back in his power.

Gwen Leodegrance had paid for what she'd done and paid harshly. Her father never forgave her for being caught by the witchfinder. She'd managed to escape Uther Pendragon's disgusting hands by knocking out the guards. She'd been stunned when she realized that the man she'd kissed that morning had been Prince Arthur Pendragon and she could see by the hard look he'd given her that he was stunned that she was a witch. She knew that if she was ever caught again she would be executed.

She still had to marry Merlin and she was not happy about it, even though he was her best friend she didn't want to marry him and neither did he. But they were being forced by their respective families. As a result of her behavior her father had virtually locked her up in her home so that she'd never be able to repeat what she'd done. The only time she was allowed out was when Merlin came to take her on walks in the forest. Whenever they passed the river Gwen felt a pain in her heart remembering those sweet moments she'd shared with Arthur.

'Did you hear the good news?' Merlin asked Gwen.

'What news?' replied Gwen.

'That Uther Pendragon is dead the man who was going to force himself on you is dead.'

'So that means that Arthur is going to become King, do you think he'll have the same attitude towards magic?'

'Yes, he's been raised thinking magic is an evil and from what you told me, that when he found out you were a witch and did nothing to stop his father from taking you he still thinks magic is evil.'

'Gwen, I want you to be extra careful he is going to become King and I think he'll come after you.'

'Why? What have I ever done?'

'Gwen, you managed to escape from Camelot and from their grasp. He'll find out a way to get you back to him. Don't use your magic, he'll send every witchfinder in the land after you.'

'But Merlin, I'm a witch it isn't fair that I can't use magic while you can.'

'Gwen you've got to hide from him. He's now the most powerful man in Camelot and he won't give up trying to find you.'


	3. Captured

_A/N: I love the new picture the BBC released of Gwen. We finally have a fighting Gwen. Angel Coulby always said she wanted to fight and it looks like she got her wish. Have a look at my Avatar to see the picture. I also feel so bad for Gwen in this week's episode in the preview clip it shows Gwen working in a village and the bandits come they try to kill her but Helios stops them. Then he says, 'There's much pleasure to be had from her.' Run Gwen run! Hope Gwen gets her sword out. _

Captured

Gwen had become a prisoner in her own home she was only allowed out when her fiancé Merlin took her out for walks. Merlin didn't agree with locking her away in her father's house but nor did he want her to get caught by the witchfinder or King Arthur.

Gwen couldn't take it anymore she felt like she was in a jail cell instead of her own house. She had the power to escape but she feared her father's wrath when she came back. With her mind made up her eyes flashed gold and the window blew out so she could escape. She fled quickly and went down to her favourite spot by the river.

Arthur had made it to Gwen's village and he knew that everyone would try to hide her. Yet here she was in plain sight by the river. The tiny curvy young witch with her silky fall of curly brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes that he'd never been able to forget. She looked so innocent sitting there by herself but he knew different, she was an enchantress who no doubt could lure men.

In spite of this he still wanted her. Her dress outlined her body beautifully and her bodice pushed up her breasts. As he was staring at her she looked up and right at him. He saw the alarm come into her eyes as she realized why he was there. She'd been so foolish coming back to the river where she'd met him. Now he had his chance to take her captive.

Gwen went to run away but Arthur was quicker and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up against him. He could feel the surge of desire to take and possess her; to claim her as his own and refuse to ever let anyone else have her.

'Let me go,' cried Gwen, 'I've done nothing to you.'

'You betrayed me,' Arthur replied.

'How did I betray you?' questioned Gwen, 'yes I've got magic but why would I have told you? I'd only just met you and didn't know who you were. I was surprised as you when I was dragged into the castle to find you there.'

'How did you manage to escape?'

'I knocked out the guards, did you really think I would let your father touch me and submit to him?'

'I wouldn't have let that happen, I came to let you go, but you'd already escaped,' he answered.

'You were really going to let me go; even knowing I was a witch?'

'Yes I would have released you from my father's room but I wouldn't have let you go I would have kept you.'

'Kept me?' questioned Gwen unbelievably, 'kept me as what, your slave, your captive or as a prisoner?'

Arthur leaned down to whisper in her ear, 'my captive,' he said seductively, 'and now that I have you, I'm never letting you go.'

Gwen tried to pull away from him but he held her tighter. 'You have to let me go- you can't take me away from my family and my fiancé,' Gwen pleaded.

'You're engaged?'

'Yes I am.'

'Were you engaged when you kissed me?'

Gwen looked away and back at him knowing what he was thinking of her. 'Yes, but Merlin is my friend but my family wants me to marry him not me.'

'So you knowingly kissed me even though you belong to another man?' Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I belong to no man! And you took advantage of me. I'd never even been kissed before you.'

'I find that hard to believe a beautiful woman like you has never been kissed? I don't think so and on top of that you're a witch you could have any man you want with a simple spell.'

'I don't want a man, I just want to be my own person and free,' Gwen replied defiantly.

'Well you're now my captive and any dreams you had of being free are now lost,' he said as he stroked a curl away from her face.

Gwen brought her chin up in a challenging way and her eyes flashed gold and Arthur found himself being thrown backwards.

Gwen took off running through the forest, 'Guinevere!' Arthur roared. He recovered quickly and laughed at how easy she'd thrown him onto his backside. He jumped up and ran after her. She could hear him breaking through the branches and she turned her head to see how far away he was. This was a mistake as she tripped and he caught up with her. He caught her and pulled her up onto her feet.

To Gwen's surprise he started laughing, 'well done Guinevere, I give you full marks for trying to escape by using your magic. But now I've caught you again and you're going to stay my captive.'

'Let me go!'

'No,' he responded, 'you're coming with me.' He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She beat him with her tiny fists and kicked him in the back with her little feet. But he didn't even feel the blows they just bounced off of him.

He pulled her up on his horse and sat behind her. She squirmed against him, 'Guinevere, unless you want me to take you on this horse you'll stop wriggling.' Gwen had never been spoken to so frankly and she stopped moving and sat stock still which caused Arthur to laugh. He was glad he finally had the woman he'd always wanted. She was now his and no one else's.


	4. contained

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update I've been on holiday. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming.

Arthur was enjoying the feel of Gwen in front of him. On the ride to Camelot Gwen had fallen asleep. Her head had fallen back against his chest. He could see the top of her head and her curls tickled his neck. He felt pleasure spread through his body at the feel of her against him.

'Wake up, Guinevere, wake up,' he said gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to look at him. She smiled at him drowsily then her lashes fluttered close again. He shook her again, 'Guinevere!' This time her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in a panic. He saw by the look on her face when she remembered why he'd taken her.

'No!' she cried out remembering.

'You are coming with me. We're less than a day's ride from Camelot.' He watched her carefully as he said this in case she decided to use her powers on him. But she was lost in her own thoughts.

Gwen was all too aware of Arthur's powerful arms around her as they rode his body intimately close to hers. She could feel the strength of him, the warmth and power. She'd never felt so vulnerable and helpless. She'd always been protected and guarded by her brother, her father and even Merlin. No one had ever even dared to kiss her or even touch her until Arthur.

Now he had captured her and was taking her to his castle and she had no on to rely on but herself. She could end this right now as a witch she had the power. She could make his breath leave his body with only a few words. Gwen was shocked by her own thoughts. She only used magic for good to save people, not to kill them, yet she was contemplating killing this man. No, she had to do something else. She had to find a way back to her village. She had to do something nobody had ever done.

She had to defeat King Arthur of Camelot with or without magic.


	5. defiant

The long ride was a blur-an endless, painful, aching ride. As they entered the gates Gwen gasped as she saw the castle. It looked like something out of a fairy tale but she remembered that in this fairy tale she was to be the castle's prisoner.

Arthur jumped down out of the saddle and reached up to bring her down. When her feet hit the ground she nearly fell down from the pain in her legs as she wasn't used to riding on a horse. As her legs buckled he pulled her up. 'Oh!' Gwen responded flinching at the pain in her legs. This man had kissed her with passion, threatened and kidnapped her. Now she was at his mercy.

With all the strength she could muster she pulled away from him only to find herself caught by her elbow. 'Guinevere, why do you insist in fighting me, you cannot win.'

'I'm not going to allow you to keep me like a slave. I've done nothing to you other than not tell you of my magic.'

'You will stay here as my guest.'

'Don't pretend I'm here as your guest, I'm here as your prisoner. You cannot bear the thought of a witch kissing you and bettering you so you must find a way to save your precious pride!' Gwen spat back at him.

'You will stay here, witch,' there was such determination in his tone and a glimmer of ruthlessness in his eyes that it made Gwen hesitate. 'I've told you repeatedly that you are not a prisoner and yet you choose to think of yourself as one.'

'If I'm not a prisoner you'd let me go. Don't you think my father and brother will come after me? Then you won't be able to do anything to me anymore.'

Gwen's eyes were snapping with anger with her chin lifted up in defiance. Arthur reached out and hauled her up against his chest, temper flaring in his eyes. She froze with her face inches from his those deep blue eyes burning into his.

'Guinevere you are fooling yourself if you think your family will rescue you. First they would've tried to stop me which they didn't. Secondly they wouldn't dare challenge me I'm their king.'

Gwen realized the truth of his words and slumped in sudden tiredness. Arthur picked Gwen up into his arms. 'Put me down. I can walk,' she protested, but he carried on into the castle as if she hadn't spoken. She found herself resting her head against his chest as he strode into the castle. Drained of her spirit from sheer exhaustion she relaxed in his hold but she was determined that after rest she would be back up to Arthur's level and more than capable at besting him.

As Arthur walked through the castle servants and Knights gaped as their King carried a young woman in his arms. Arthur finally released Gwen once they were in his bedchambers. Gwen looked around suspiciously.

'Where am I?' she questioned.

'You are in my bedchambers where you shall remain.'

'I refuse to stay in your room. I want a room of my own. It is scandalous for me to stay with you.'

'So you can make good your escape? No witch you will stay with me,' Arthur replied calmly.

Gwen remained silent but was fuming with rage and despair. She looked around the room and spotted a helmet on the table. The helmet suddenly flew at a dizzying speed crashing into the back of Arthur's head knocking him to the floor. Gwen froze for a moment and then ran, as she fled down the stairs she could hear Arthur calling for guards.

Gwen spotted a small door and saw that it was a cupboard. She unlocked it and stepped inside. She knew that everybody would assume she'd left the castle hiding there would be the perfect cover. She would wait until the early hours of morning and then make good her escape.


	6. restrained

Gwen awoke slowly confused at the fact that she was in a cupboard but suddenly it all came back to her. She was hiding and waiting to escape from Camelot Castle. Gwen slowly opened the door and quickly looked to make sure no one was around. Satisfied that there wasn't anybody she quickly moved down the hall and to the stairs.

As she round the corner Arthur crashed into her. He'd been out searching for her throughout the night only to discover that she'd been hiding in the castle all along. Arthur's arm shot out curling around her waist to pull her against him. 'Very clever little one to hide here all along but now you are found and will remain my captive.'

'Are you stupid or just a fool? I will do everything in my power to escape from you.'

He smiled and then laughed. He released her so suddenly she nearly fell. But not for long. She saw a guard approach Arthur and pass him a pair of irons. Gwen backed away. But Arthur advanced with the irons, determination in his eyes.

'There is no need, I'll go willing-' she began, fear in her voice, but he cut her off.

'There is every reason to stop you from running away.'

'I won't-not again.'

He laughed again and seized her even as she tried to run away. He clasped her wrists in irons, the pulled her towards his room, he then dragged her toward the bed, pushed her down to sit upon it, unclasped one wrist and chained her hands around the bedpost. Arthur got up to leave which surprised her.

'Now that I have you contained I can leave you for a bit but I'll be back, I won't be long.'

'You need never return!' Gwen shouted. She heard him laugh and then heard his boots along the corridor and then silence. She struggled in vain against her bonds and found that he'd clasped them tight and she couldn't even use her magic to release them. It was as if her bonds had stopped her magic. Oh, she thought, feeling her temper rise, why did I ever respond to Arthur Pendragon? The man was an utter brute. Though she had to admit that he'd never hurt her even when he'd restrained her he hadn't applied enough force to hurt her and he could have hurt her especially when she tried to escape.

She still had to escape him if she wanted to live somewhere where she could practice magic freely and that certainly wouldn't be in Camelot. If only I could escape him and make my way home, Gwen thought in despair. But as she was chained to a bed that was a remote possibility. Arthur was stronger than her; he was clever, careful and knew the lands well. She was lost and contained by being chained to a bed. Gwen could feel weariness creeping over her at the thought of what was going to happen to her. Her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep.

Gwen never heard Arthur return and never knew how he had stood over her for a long time staring down at her. She was so beautiful but she was also spirited and clever. Though he hated all magic, he couldn't help himself from admiring her even though she was a witch.

Suddenly Gwen shifted in her sleep and Arthur's eyes were drawn to her curvy figure which reminded him of when he'd kissed her sweet lips and held her in his arms. His whole body clenched at the thought of holding her again and suddenly he could resist.

He took out his keys and unclasped the cuffs that held her prisoner. He pulled his shirt over his head to be more comfortable then he clasped one of the cuffs around his arm lay back and brought her against him. She immediately curled into him and fell back into a deep sleep.

Arthur felt strangely at peace holding this small beautiful witch. Content with the woman he wanted in his arms he let himself drift into sleep.


	7. resigned

Gwen came awake slowly to find her head resting on something hard and warm. For a moment she thought she was back in her own room but this room was too sumptuous. She turned her head to discover that her warm pillow was in fact Arthur's chest. She jerked away from him. His eyes snapped open and he pushed up on one elbow to meet her stunned gaze.

'Did we…did you?'

He was bare-chested, his blonde hair tousled and his eyes sleepy. He wore only his trousers-she looked down and was relieved to find she was still dressed.

'No matter what you think of me I would never take advantage of a woman.'

She jumped up and tried to move away, but suddenly realized that a cuff was around her wrist and the other one was around Arthur's. 'I couldn't risk you running again,' he said as she glared at him, 'or using your powers.'

'I will run again and this time I'll make it.'

'Why do insist on fighting? You know you'll never win.'

'I will never stop fighting you, you bastard-' Gwen began but her words were cut off as Arthur yanked her down to the bed and before she could draw breath, he had pinned her down. She struggled hard but he just held her down.

'Let me go! Savage! Bastard! I'm going to turn you into dirt, dirt beneath my feet!'

'But you won't,' he said in a soft voice 'and you won't get the chance because you'll be with me and in my power. I can do whatever I want with you.'

Gwen felt the truth of his words she was helpless against his physical strength and power. She stared up into his eyes trying to hide her fear though defiance still blazed from them.

'Let me go,' she whispered as he twined a curl around his finger.

'No I want you to stay,' he whispered back. He studied her defiant face and he admired her persistence. Holding her like this was tormenting him. He ought to be repulsed by her but he was attracted by everything about her from the moment he'd first met her. He savored the curves of her body beneath him and saw the trembling of those lush, kissable lips. He couldn't resist her soft lips.

'Arthur…no... .' Gwen managed to force the words out as she knew what he was going to do.

'Yes,' Arthur replied as he kissed her with tenderness. His kiss was gentle but filled with need. Heat flared between them and Gwen felt herself being drawn into a world of dark, passionate pleasure and she began kissing him back. Kissing him eagerly and with a wish that this moment would never end.

Then his kiss changed and became possessive and demanding as he conquered her and overrode all her reasons for not kissing him. By the time he stopped kissing her she was seeing stars and could only stare back at him. Then reason came rushing back, 'why won't you let me go?'

'I've been thinking about you a lot and I want you to help me,' he managed to speak in a clear voice.

'How can I possibly help you?' Gwen questioned.

Arthur sat up and let Gwen come up beside him. 'This land is divided into those who practice magic and those who don't. If I show the people that magic can be allowed in Camelot I will unite this land and all those who practice magic would become loyal.'

Arthur had Gwen's full attention; he was going to allow magic to be practiced in Camelot? 'Oh I see you want me to talk to witches and wizards and persuade them to be loyal to you.'

'No, Guinevere, I want you to marry me.'

Gwen laughed at him. 'You want me to marry me? You're the king of Camelot and I'm just a common witch.'

'Exactly, if I marry a witch it will show the kingdom that magic can be part of Camelot.'

'No! I will never marry you. I won't sacrifice my happiness and life for your kingdom.'

'You will. You'll help my kingdom in any way you can. And if you don't marry me, Guinevere, you'll never see your family or friends again!'

'Bastard.' Gwen started to struggle again but Arthur easily subdued her but not before she kicked him. She put up a valiant fight but he just held her until she exhausted herself.

'Do you accept?' Arthur questioned.

'Do I have a choice?' Gwen snapped back.

'No, but I must have your word that you will do it.'

Oh how she hated him! He'd kidnapped her, restrained her to his bed and was now blackmailing her into marrying him. Yet she found herself confused as emotions tumbled through her. Why did her heart pound when he held her close? Why was she so fascinated by him? Gwen didn't understand.

'Yes, you have my word,' she replied knowing this was the only way he would relent to letting her out of the cuffs. He backed off from being right in her face. 'Now let me out of these cuffs!'

'Have you always been this demanding?' Arthur questioned teasingly.

'I've been chained to you and my wrist hurts. I've agreed to be your bride with your silly scheme let me out of these cuffs!'

Arthur shook his head at her tone but let her out of the cuff and unsnapped his own. Gwen leapt up from the bed but Arthur quickly caught her fearing she was going to run away. 'Remember your promise.'

'I was only getting up to walk around the room I'm sore from being chained to you all night. I need to move around after being still for so long.'

'You weren't that still,' Arthur replied thinking of her squirming beneath him.

Gwen blushed at this and spoke, 'I want to see my friends and family surely you can grant me that wish to keep your end of this plan.'

'After we're married you may see them.'

'But I want them at my wedding especially my family.'

'I'll think about it but maybe you can give me something to induce me into granting your wish.'

'Like what?' Gwen asked wearily.

'A kiss I am after all to be your husband.'

'Not by choice,' Gwen snapped but she was secretly thrilled at the thought of receiving another of Arthur's kisses.

'Come here Guinevere and give me some incentive to grant your wish.'

Gwen walked over and wrapped her arms hesitantly around Arthur's neck and pressed her lips softly to his. She tasted like honey Arthur thought and he couldn't resist her.

'Come on, Guinevere. Give it all you've got.'

She pushed up against him and his mouth crushed down against his and his arms held her tight against his body. Arthur moved back first not trusting himself to hold her anymore. She took a breath and shook her head. He touched her lips with his finger.

'I'll send a messenger to bring your family and friends.'

'Thank you,' Gwen replied sincerely.

'Come,' Arthur said holding out his hand, 'let us go and announce our marriage.'

Gwen realized that her life had just changed course in the most unexpected way.


	8. annouced

'Guinevere Leodegrance is to be my bride,' Arthur announced to the court while holding her hand. Several of the women were heartbroken and their jaws dropped. They looked at the small woman who had beautiful brown eyes, wild curly black hair and caramel skin. There was no doubt of her beauty but why would the King choose her to be his bride rather than his mistress?

As if hearing their thoughts Arthur announced, 'Guinevere will help us to unite Camelot. She is a witch and by marrying her I will allow magic to be practiced once more. By this marriage we will have peace and loyalty between magical and non-magical people.' The court was stunned as was Gwen Arthur was going to allow the practice of magic?

'How do we know she's a witch?' a member of the court questioned. Suddenly a bloom of roses appeared in Gwen's hands banishing the court's doubts as to her powers. Arthur smiled as she'd proven her magic abilities in a simple but effective manner. 'Well done Guinevere now that we've convinced the court we'll need to convince the public.'

'I'm sure there will be some backlash and fears about you marrying a witch and I'm still not convinced that this is the right idea.'

'Well I am, you will be my bride whether the people of Camelot approve or not.'

Gwen looked at Arthur and saw the determination in his face and the conviction in his eyes that he was doing the right thing. Arthur took Gwen out onto the balcony and announced, 'this is Guinevere Leodegrance and she is to be my bride. She is a commoner and also a witch. By my marriage magic will be allowed once more in Camelot. I welcome change and hope to make this land a peaceful one where everyone can live in harmony.'

The people below clapped as they welcomed the thought of a commoner marrying Arthur and they were happy that their King was getting married. They admired Arthur for bringing magic back into the land and making it legal once more.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this update is so slow. I've really got stuck with this story and I know that this chapter is very short and not very good. Write to me in your reviews or messages and give me ideas about where to take this story next!

Cheers

To say that Gwen's family and friends were stunned by her upcoming nuptials was an understatement. Merlin was thankful that Gwen was safe as he was afraid that the Witchfinder had captured her. That Arthur wanted to marry Gwen came as a surprise. Merlin had figured that Arthur just wanted her but certainly not to marry.

When Gwen had been taken Merlin and Elyan had searched for hours trying to find her. When they'd returned to tell Gwen's father what had happened he was furious and believed Gwen had run away. Merlin had voiced his belief that Gwen had been kidnapped by Arthur. But Thomas Leodegrance had just shrugged his shoulders and said he hoped Arthur would be able to teach her obedience.

Merlin had wanted to go after Gwen to ensure that she was safe but Tom and his mother had forbade him. They said that Gwen had to live with the consequences of her actions but Merlin knew that she didn't ask to be kidnapped she'd just wanted freedom.

Now that Gwen was to marry Arthur her father's attitude had changed. He was glad she was safe as he'd worried about his precious daughter. Merlin rolled his eyes the only thing Tom worried about was money. Now he'd hit the jackpot and was determined to see how much money he could get in a bride price.

Gwen's family and Merlin made their way to Camelot and were stunned by the beauty of the castle. Gwen rushed out to meet her family and Merlin. Gwen looked like a princess dressed in a fine dress made with turquoise silk and lace flowing at the sleeves. Her hair was swept back with a silver and turquoise clasp. She looked beautiful and elegant.

She ran into Merlin's arms, 'I'm so happy you're here,' Gwen exclaimed as Merlin hugged her tight. Arthur came down the steps watching the scene with jealousy. 'The ex-fiancé I presume,' Arthur said in a hard voice making the friends separate and turn to look at him.

'Yes sire but we were being forced into the marriage we have always been and always will be friends,' Merlin replied not wanting to make Arthur angry. He wanted to remain friends with Gwen and that would mean being kind to her husband. Arthur had visibly relaxed at knowing the truth of Gwen's relationship with Merlin.

'Merlin I am getting married to Arthur but you will always be my best friend,' Gwen said hugging Merlin once more. 'As Gwen's friend you will always be welcome in Camelot,' Arthur said.

'Thank you my lord,' replied Merlin. Gwen looked up at Arthur, 'thank you,' Gwen said with a smile. At that moment they were lost in each other's eyes and paid little heed to the people around them. Suddenly a cough brought them back and there stood Gwen's father and brother.

'Oh my darling daughter I've been so worried about you I'm so glad you're safe!' Tom hugged her and Gwen while held in her father's arms could see Merlin and Elyan rolling their eyes. Elyan shook his head and made a money gesture at Gwen.


	10. Questioned

_Thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story to give me ideas and has left messages for me. Sorry this update has been so slow I've been ill and in hospital where I had no access to computers. _

'I don't think that you were too concerned about my well-being,' commented Gwen to her father, 'I know you are here for one reason alone—money.'

Tom didn't have a reply to Gwen accusation as it was the truth. Arthur broke the silence that had descended over them, 'let's discuss what is going to happen,' Arthur entreated Tom.

'Sire, I would like to speak with Merlin and Elyan privately while you speak to my father,' Gwen requested.

Merlin could see by the conflicting emotions in Arthur's eyes whether to let Gwen have time alone with Elyan and himself. 'Please my lord,' Gwen pleaded.

'Fine, I'll speak to your father in the Great Hall, come and find us when you've finished.'

Arthur then moved to the Great Hall leaving Tom to follow him. Gwen was left alone with Elyan and Merlin.

'Are you mad to be accepting him in marriage?' Merlin demanded as soon as they were left alone. 'Is marriage to a bully really what you want?'

'Merlin you don't know what he is going to do,' Gwen replied.

'What is he going to do Gwen?' questioned Elyan.

'When we marry he is going to repeal the bans against magic. He is going to allow magic to be practiced in Camelot once more. By marrying a witch he will show the magical community that he is accepting magic into Camelot.'

Merlin and Elyan were taken aback by Gwen's news but quickly recovered. 'Is this true or is it just a ruse to make you marry him?'

'He has announced it at court and to the public so it must be truthful.'

'But is this what you want Gwen? I don't want to see you trapped in marriage to a man you hate. Are you willing to sacrifice your happiness to bring magic back into Camelot?' Elyan questioned.

'I'm willing to take the risk that I will have a better life with Arthur than I would ever have with father. I just hope that after seeing how father treats me Arthur will send father on his way without any money.'

'That depends on how Arthur truly feels about you,' Merlin replied, 'if he truly feels anything for you or just wants to marry you for the sake of the kingdom.'

'He's not completely immune to me,' Gwen commented thinking back to their passionate kisses with a blush. This caused Merlin to smile as he thought that Gwen obviously wasn't immune to Arthur either. 'He did force me into this marriage at first but the more I thought about it the more it makes sense. I will no longer be hunted down and punished for witchcraft. I will bring peace to Camelot and hope to all those who have magic.'

'As long as this is what you want then we will have no objections to the marriage. Now let's go and see how father is getting on with Arthur,' Elyan said with a laugh imagining his father being told off and sent away without a penny causing all three of them to laugh.

'After seeing the way you have mistreated your daughter consider yourself lucky to not be locked in the cells!' Arthur shouted at Tom as Gwen, Merlin and Elyan entered the room.

'Well that answers that question,' Merlin said to Gwen who now knew that Arthur obviously cared for Gwen.

'Ah Guinevere, I hope that you've resolved all your discussions with your friend and brother,' Arthur asked.

'Yes my lord we've come to an understanding,' Gwen smiled at him.

'Your father and I have also come to an understanding. That he will not get money for you agreeing to be my bride. I am appalled by the way he treated you and he will not be rewarded for his poor treatment of you,' Arthur told her.

Tom had quietly backed out of the room during Arthur's explanation as he didn't want to face anymore of the young King's wrath. While Tom was disappointed in the fact that he wouldn't be getting any money in trade for Gwen he was also relieved to find that Arthur did appear to genuinely care for Gwen.

'Now that it is all settled our wedding is to be tomorrow,' Arthur stated.

'So soon?' questioned Gwen.

'Well your family and friends are already here I don't see the reason to wait,' Arthur replied.

'That does make sense but what about all the plans for the wedding?'

'I have arranged for the palace to be at your disposal and whatever help you need will be given to you,' Arthur said.

'Oh thank you, thank you for letting me arrange and plan everything,' Gwen said and placed a kiss on Arthur's lips grateful for his kindness and thoughtfulness.


	11. Planned

As a practicing witch Gwen lived in harmony with nature and was determined to make it part of her wedding ceremony. Even though she'd been coerced into this marriage she was going to celebrate life and share pleasure with others whether it be with her husband, friends or with the magical community.

Gwen had one idea in mind for her wedding and that was the words the Goddess says, '_Let my worship be in the heart that rejoices: sing, feast, dance, make music and love, all in my presence, for all acts of love and pleasure are my rituals and my gift of joy on earth.' _

Gwen had used all aspects of the Goddess' words by arranging song, dance and music at the wedding. Afterwards there would be a feast where there would not only be nobles but commoners and more importantly people who practiced magic.

Even though she'd been surprised that Arthur had wanted to wed so soon she also felt blessed as their wedding was going to take place on February 2nd which was the day of Imbolc- the festival of returning light. It was the time dedicated to Brigit, the Irish goddess of healing, inspiration and smithcraft. Gwen felt this was appropriate as through her marriage she would be healing the hurt that existed between Camelot and practitioners of magic.

Gwen was taking this opportunity to rededicate herself to magic but also in becoming an instrumental person to Camelot—its Queen.

That was the first part of her plan and for the next part she would use her magic to help the act of love and pleasure. Her first spell was for marital bliss she had to ensure that this marriage was going to work. She obtained a crystal bowl filled with rosewater and placed seven drops of rose oil on it. This would keep their marriage sweet. This was placed in their bedroom. She would have to keep the water fresh to ensure the union was blissful.

Gwen's second spell was to bless their bed. She used a mixture of cinnamon, rose oil and lovage leaves to boil and then dry. She then mixed it into a powder and sprinkled in on their bed. She made sure that she saved some of the mixture for her bath the night before their wedding.

She was now satisfied that everything was ready and faced her future as being the Queen of Camelot.


	12. Understood

A/N: Gwen is not performing evil spells or dark marriage she is just blessing their marriage to make it stronger. Thanks to dannic38 for giving me excellent ideas to continue this story and for her support.

As Gwen finished sprinkling Arthur's bed with her mixture to bless their bed Arthur walked in and froze. His first thought was that she was cursing him.

'What are you doing Guinevere?' he asked with suspicion.

Gwen flushed bright red she could hardly tell him she'd been blessing their bed to make sure they had a passionate marriage.

Gwen's guilty blush made him believe that she had indeed been doing some harm. He approached her and clasped her wrist in a firm grip that didn't hurt her.

'I suggest you explain because I'd hate for you to spend the night before your wedding in the cells.'

'Fine I'll explain but please let me go,' she pleaded looking up at him with her warm brown eyes.

Arthur let her go and she went and stood by the window. 'I'm waiting,' he remarked impatiently.

'As a witch I live as part of a cycle in nature whenever my life changes an appropriate spell has to be performed.'

'By cursing me and our marriage?' he replied darkly.

'No, Arthur I was blessing our marriage and our bed. When you came in I was blessing our bed.'

'Do you mean with an aphrodisiac?' he questioned.

'Yes,' she said shyly and Arthur now knew why she'd blushed when he asked what she'd been doing.

He pulled her into his arms and his mouth moved over hers causing her to go weak and he gathered into the support of his body. His mouth pulled away from hers reluctantly, 'we don't need an aphrodisiac I'm completely besotted with you already,' he whispered in her ear.

Gwen pulled out of his arms, 'I've told you about my magic now I've got some questions of my own.'

'Ask away,' he replied.

'Why me I mean if you just needed to marry a witch anyone would've done why choose me?'

'I wanted you as soon as I saw you with your caramel skin, silky tumble of curls and chocolate brown eyes. Even knowing you were a witch didn't stop that pull towards you. So I decided I would use your magic to mine and Camelot's benefit.'

'Was that your plan all along?' she questioned, 'is that why you kidnapped me?'

'Yes,' he said unrepentantly, 'I knew you'd never come with me willingly so I decided to make you my captive.'

Gwen couldn't believe that this had been his plan all along when he'd returned to her village.

'Now I have a question,' Arthur remarked, 'you said you'd fight me and escape and now you've backed down from that stance, why?'

'First of all I made you a promise I also want to do this for the sake of everyone who has magical powers. They'll no longer have to hide who they are or be persecuted for how they were born.'

'No other reason?'

'I'll have a better life with you than I'd ever have being under my father's control.'

'What about what is between us? After all you were placing an aphrodisiac on my bed.'

Gwen blushed again, 'well acts of love and pleasure are part of the joy of life and marriage and I know that you'll want children.'

Arthur nodded and said, 'I'm glad that we understand each other better.' He kissed her once more and led her back to her bedchamber so that he could remove the temptation of taking her to bed.

'Goodnight,' Arthur said as he left her at the door of her room leaving Gwen to think about her wedding day.


	13. Protected

Gwen walked towards Arthur in all her wedding finery thinking how lucky she was. She gave Merlin and her family a very wide smile to which Merlin replied with a big goofy grin.

When Gwen reached Arthur Merlin noticed a very beautiful raven haired woman enter the throne room. All the hairs on the back of his neck pricked up. There was no doubt that this woman was a witch but her heart was cruel and twisted with hatred. She was up to something and Merlin was ready to protect not only the royal couple but everyone in the room. He moved quickly to the end of the line of people ready to spring into action if he was needed.

The beautiful woman continued down the aisle and Arthur's head turned in her direction. He immediately moved in front of Gwen to shield her.

'Hello dear baby brother, why wasn't I invited to this joyous occasion?'

'Morgana you know full well why you weren't invited, why come?'

'I wanted to meet the woman who'd managed to persuade the _great _King Arthur to change his mind about magic.'

Gwen boldly stepped out in front of Arthur, 'hello my lady, I am Guinevere Leodegrance, pleased to meet you.'

Morgana just raised an eyebrow, 'eww what a sweet little witch, how sickening!'

'So Arthur you'd change your mind about magic for a woman you found rather than your own sister?' Morgana questioned.

'Morgana you only ever used your magic for evil and yourself. Guinevere has shown me that magic can be used for good and for others.'

'Well I'm not going to let this little unknown take over my role as the Queen of Camelot!' Morgana practically screamed as she cast a spell to harm them. But Gwen was quicker while Arthur and Morgana had been talking Gwen had already cast a Magickal Circle which brought instant protection. Her eyes had flickered to Merlin who had cast a protective circle around the guests to stop Morgana hurting any of them.

Morgana's spell rebounded causing her to be thrown back by the force of her own spell. Her eyes met Gwen's who stood over her, 'for such a little thing you're certainly stronger than I expected!' Morgana exclaimed.

'Guards,' Arthur shouted but Morgana had already disappeared.

Arthur clasped Gwen's hands, 'I'm so sorry for my sister and yet again you've proved how magic can be used for good and how kind you are.'

Gwen smiled at him and she was glad that her magical powers were so strong. She made a mental note to perform a Gris, Gris to cancel out Morgana's magic so it couldn't harm them. Gwen nodded at Arthur so that they could continue on with their ceremony.

The rest of the morning passed in a wave of happiness including her coronation. After their ceremony had been sealed with a passionate kiss the crowd had clapped. They then moved into the great hall, where long tables had been piled high with food. Everybody continued celebrating and toasting the couple especially their new Queen. When the food was finished and the toasting was done the couple rose and took their leave. Arthur left Gwen momentarily so she was able to remove her heavy wedding gown. A maid helped her to remove the dress and she put on a beautiful peach dress.

Once ready she waited until Arthur knocked on her and she noticed that he'd also changed into simple breeches and a red shirt. 'Come on, I've got a surprise,' he said holding her hand as he led her out of the castle. He led her down into the courtyard where his horse stood he jumped up then picked her up to place her in front of him. She twisted round to face him, 'where are you taking me?' she questioned. 'You'll have to wait and see,' he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He rode deep into the forest until they came to a river and he jumped down off the horse and reached up to hold on to Gwen's waist to bring her to her feet. 'I know how important nature and the river is to you so I built you something so you could come and be here whenever you want,' he turned her around and she saw a wooden house.

'You did this for me?' Gwen questioned stunned that Arthur could be so thoughtful.

'I had a little help from Merlin who explained how important your magic is and how you would love to be closer to nature rather than in the castle all the time,' he explained.

Gwen reached up and kissed him, 'thank you thank you so much.'

'Let's go inside,' Arthur said walking her forward by holding her at her waist. He gave her the keys so she could open the door. Once they entered Gwen was amazed at how clean it was and looked around seeing all the ingredients she'd need for her potions.

As she moved deeper into the house she saw a beautiful large bed with carved panels that had been made up with a large mattress, luxurious quilts and plump pillows. There was a table in the corner that was covered with food and wine. Stunned Gwen turned to Arthur who saw the surprised look on her face. 'If you want to we can spend our first night here,' he said. 'But if you don't like it we can return to the castle.'

Gwen was so surprised by his kind actions she could hardly speak. 'You did this for me?'

He nodded. 'I want you to feel at home in Camelot and continue to practice your magic. I don't want you to feel that you have to give anything up. But if you don't-'

He was interrupted as Gwen flung her arms around him and wrapped them around his neck.

Arthur held her, his hands sliding slowly down over her back and hips. His lips kissed her cheeks, her chin and the softness of her lips. Through the layers of pleasure Gwen was kissing him back and trying to draw him deeper by kissing him harder but he resisted with a laugh.

'We're going to take this slowly I don't want to take advantage of you.'

'You won't,' she protested. 'There's no need to feel like you are taking advantage of me I'm your wife and I want to give myself to you freely.'

With her full consent Arthur undid the tiny row of buttons that held her dress together as his hands moved down he traced the line of her spine with soft kisses. As her dress and chemise fell to the floor he turned her around so he could look his fill. 'My God,' he muttered taking in the beauty of her body. 'Guinevere you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'

She went to the bed and reclined back on the bed in invitation. Arthur came to her, stripping off his shirt along the way. The sight of him, all that muscle, sun-warmed skin and blonde hair was breathtaking. He was a beautiful man and he was hers. She reached for him and welcomed him into her bed.

'Good morning Mrs. Pendragon,' Arthur whispered into her ear the next morning. Gwen turned over and kissed him. 'Good morning Mr. Pendragon,' Gwen replied. After they shared their breakfast they returned to the castle to continue their lives as King and Queen.


End file.
